Mary Anne in Paris, France
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne and her friends are exciting to spend two weeks in Paris. They couldn't wait what they would do there.
1. The News about the trip

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

We were in the auditorium during study hall because we were about to hear the big news

"We're going to Paris, France for two weeks," announced the principal. "It's for the French class."

"Wow," I said.

"That sounds like fun," said Kristy.

"I know," said Stacey.

"We'll be leaving a few weeks, so you'll be going home with permission slips today from your French teacher," said the principal.

I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm 14. I'm a ninth grader at Stoneybrook High School. This would be great for me.

"I would love to go," said Kayla.

"I know," said Kaylee.

After school, Dawn and I came home with our permission slips. Carlos couldn't find the time to go because of his baseball games. Meredith decided to come to Paris with us. She loved it when she went there with a friend. She wanted to go back there.

Later, when she told that to Carlos, he understood. That was a surprise because he acts jealous.

"I can't wait to go back there. I loved that place," said Meredith.

"Will you have time to watch me practice and attend my games?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, it's only for two weeks," said Meredith.

I'm glad they're doing that as a compromise and work things out instead of getting me being stuck in the middle like they always did. Meredith and her best friend, Cassandra, go to the games every now and then.

That night, Dad already signed permission slips. Sharon was away on a business for her job.

At nine pm, I got comfy. Meredith came in at that time and we talked. She was glad that Carlos understood.

"Cassie is going through a tough time. Her dad just died from an illness," said Meredith. "I liked her father a lot. His funeral was private."

"I think going to Paris would be good for her," I said.

"Me, too," said Meredith.


	2. More Information on Paris

The next day, I passed in my permission slip. I get French after English this time. Meredith was with us because Cassandra was absent from school today.

They don't have each other in classes much. They both join us everyday. Cassandra seemed nice. Carlos can be jealous at times because the girls spend a lot of time together. They're very close.

After school, Meredith was walking home with me.

"Cassie was sick, which is why she's not in school," said Meredith. "I plan to call her tonight."

"She would like that," I said.

That night, dinner was almost ready. It was Dawn's turn to cook. I was doing homework at the time when I had to take a break and set the table.

"I still can't wait for Paris," said Meredith.

"Me either," I said.

"Cassandra never been there before," said Meredith.

"I think she'll like it there," said Dawn.

Dad had just came home from work when dinner was ready. After dinner, we did our stuff before I went off to finish my homework. In my room, I continued to do my homework.

In the meantime, Meredith called Cassandra to talk to her for a while. She's got a cold.

"I might not go to school again tomorrow. I'm going to see how I feel," said Cassandra. "Give me any details about Paris tomorrow."

"I will," promised Meredith.

The next day, in French, the teacher was passing out pamphlets and told us to get passports. I remembered I got one during our road trips before my friends and I visited Canada with my father and Kristy's dad.

"If you don't have one, you have time to get them before we leave for Paris," said the teacher. "Who has passports?"

Some of us raised our hands. The rest didn't. After school, at home, I found my passport. I remembered I put it in my drawer to keep it safe. I wondered if Kayla and Kaylee have then, so I went over to ask them.

"We do," said Kayla.

"I know where we keep them," said Kaylee.

She went to get both passports in a box.

"I put mine in a drawer to save them," I said. "I wonder if passports expire."

"I think every five years," said Kaylee.

Kayla checked and it won't expire for another five years, so we're all set. We just got it last year.

"We better put them back until we leave for Paris," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Kayla. "Do you want to leave yours with us until it's time to leave? I can put it in the box."

"That would be a good idea," I said. "I'm sure Dad won't mind. Meredith still has hers, too."

We did put our passports in their box.

"Glad they have our names on the passports anyway," I said.

"I agree," said Kayla.

"Same here," said Kaylee.

Then, I went back to home.

"Good," said Cassandra. "Too bad Carlos isn't going. He would have a fun time."

"I know. He just couldn't because of his baseball practice and game during those two weeks," said Meredith.

"You should take pictures and show him," said Cassandra.

"That's what I'm thinking, too," said Meredith.

"I bet he would agree with me," said Cassandra.


	3. The Meeting Plan

The next day, at school, our French teacher announced we would be going to a fair in Paris. I was getting excited about it. That's going to be fun to go. Kayla, Kaylee, and I do that all the time when we're in New York City when they do that. They do that every once in awhile.

At lunch, Kayla and Kaylee were waiting for me. We went in line to get lunch. Cassandra was out again.

"What's going on with Cassie?" asked Kayla.

"We haven't seen her in awhile," said Kaylee.

"She's got a cold," I replied.

"I know the feeling," said Kayla.

"We've noticed she's been sad often. Is she okay?" asked Kaylee.

"Meredith said that Cassie lost her father from cancer recently," I replied. "I think she's still having a hard time."

"Wow, that's a shame," said Kaylee.

"I know," I said.

"At least Meredith knows how to comfort her friend," said Kayla.

"I agree," I said. "She met the father a few times before. I wish I'd remember Mom so I can tell Cassie that I know how she feels."

"Yeah," said Kaylee.

We went to join the other girls.

"Carlos is acting weird around Meredith," said Stacey.

"He's probably jealous," I said.

"He should know that Cassie needs a friend right now because of her father's death," said Kristy.

"He probably doesn't know that," I said.

"But they still can be together when Cassie's not here," Stacey pointed out.

"I agree," said Claudia.

I was able to tell him about it and he seemed to be okay.

"I didn't realize how jealous I get. I didn't know how to tell Meredith so we still can be closer," said Carlos.

"I think she'd be okay," I said. "Those girls are always close, too."

After lunch, in French, we had a test, which I totally forgot about, but I made it out fine with it. I do okay in French. I get mostly Bs in that class. It's good I'd be learning to speak French since people speak it sometimes. This is my first trip there, so I think it would be fun.

After school, I spent time at home packing my suitcase since we're leaving in a few days. We'll be using American Airlines for Paris. It takes overnight to get there. We'll be excuse from getting homework, too, which sounded great since we'll be doing a lot of things there. Everyone is excited.

Meredith gave Cassie details about Paris. She already had a passport. She's been traveling the world a lot with relatives.

"Mine isn't expiring for another two years, so I'm all set," said Cassandra.

"That's a good thing," said Meredith.

The next day, Cassandra, who was better, was back at school.

"We'll be leaving first thing in the morning. We have to meet here for 8:00 am for the airport. The flight is at 10:00 am," said Meredith.

"I heard about it, too," said Cassandra.

"I can't wait," said Meredith.

"Same here," said Cassandra.


	4. Take off to Paris

The next day, Dad offered to bring me, Meredith, Dawn, and the Willis twins to the school to meet the gang. When we got there, everyone was at school ten minutes before the bus came to bring us to the airport. What I wondered about is the time difference if I want to call Dad anytime, so he and I came up with a plan: we can always text each other. I liked that idea better.

We didn't wait too long when the bus arrived. We packed the stuff on the bus and we went in the bus. Meredith was with Cassie.

"At least I'm better in time before the trip," said Cassandra.

"I know," said Meredith.

"I hope we can be roommates," said Cassie.

"I think rooms could be assigned," I said.

"Thank god we won't have Cokie," said Kayla.

"I agree. She got punished for what I heard. The trip got taken away from her," I said.

"It would be quiet without her," said Kaylee.

"She got caught cheating on a test and got suspended for two or three days. It was her mom who grounded her and told her the trip is off," said Dawn.

"That would teach her," said Kaylee.

"I know she did. She was trying to do that during a math test. The teacher knew I had my eyes on my own paper, so he sent her to the principal's office. He gave her a zero for cheating," I explained. "Most of the time, she tries to lie and says I do it, but the teacher don't believe her."

"Good," said Kayla.

"I ended up moving away from her and the teacher thought that was a smart thing to do," I said.

"I don't blame you. I'm glad she got caught," said Kaylee.

"She's that type who doesn't study and waits to cheat from someone's paper," I said.

"She'll ended up staying back," said Dawn.

"Or attend summer school," added Stacey.

"I'd be happy if she stood back so I won't have to deal with her in high school," I said.

"Me, too," said Kaylee.

At the airport, we were at the gates waiting for the plane when it arrived. Everyone got off the plane and we waited to go in it. It left at 10:00 on the nose. It takes overnight to get to Paris.

I was with Kayla and Kaylee. We always like to sit together. Dawn and Kristy were in front of us so all five of us can still be near each other. The meals were including for lunch and dinner. At noon, we had sandwiches for lunch. That evening, we had dinner on the plane. We had a choice of chicken or pork roast. I like both, so it didn't matter fo me. We were due to arrive by 8:00 in the morning, so we would be sleeping on the plane.


End file.
